Conventional comb is made by planting either manually or mechanically the individual metallic or plastic bristle into a rubber or plastic base which however has the following defects:
1. The production is slow and cost is higher.
2. If the bristles are made of plastic material, they will cause static electricity during combing operation which will influence the health of human hairs or body.
3. If the bristles are made of metallic material, they easily get rusty and will contaminate the comb user.
4. The conventional ironic bristles must be backed by adhering a rubber or plastic plate under the bristle base to prevent from retracting the bristles during combing operation. To adhere such a plastic or rubber plate on the back of bristle base will waste time, labor and will increase the production cost to lose its marketing competitive potential and economic value.
The present inventor has found the defects of conventional comb and invented the present improved means of bristles by overall planting method.